Whispers of a Nightmare OCs
by Koki-chan
Summary: Hiatus
1. OCs

**Hello! Koki-chan here, reporting for duty! I have decided to try my hand at something I've never really done before, and I will need your help! Yep, you guessed it: Character Submissions! Now, now, please do not run away in fear, I have vowed to make this one different! I have a whole plot thought up! I have really tried to make it Sora-centric, so don't freak! The OCs will play a part, too! I myself am inserting two OCs, a boy and a girl. These two characters also play a part in the wondrous story that _L o s t N o b o d y_ has crafted!**

**I posted this up before, but I need more characters in order for this to work! I can take just a few more Goodies, but I am in desperate need of BADDIES! If you submitted a character before, there is no need to submit again, I have them already. You all met my criteria, except for the one from the Avatar World, that's won't cut it! You can try again, but I NEED BADDIES! Thankies!**

**"How can I help with the making of this story?" You may wonder. Well, it is fairly simple! All you have to do is press that blessed little button in the corner of your internet window and include your character in a review! I will not accept Mary-Sues. If I feel that your character is too Sue, I will either inform you, or go on to the next character. No one likes a Sue. I will not be accepting request for Riku/ OC (Unless I feel your character is worthy, you can try it!) NO SORA/ OC. I like Kaiora. NO ROXAS/ OC either. I will consider Final Fantasy Pairings and possibly Organization pairings, but please be reasonable! XD Here, my fantabulous buddy, are the guidelines, I will use one of my characters to demonstrate. Ahem:**

**_Name: Kiri Terada (Last name optional)_**

_**Age: 14**_

_**Hair Color: Light, light brown**_

_**Style: Worn down to mid-back, choppy bangs hanging in her face**_

_**Eye Color: Green with a swirl of Blue**_

_**Height: 5' 2"**_

_**Build: Slim, slouchy, boyish figure**_

_**Clothing: Game Clothing: Fitted gray shirt, sleeves pushed up to her shoulders, run-of-the-mill blue jeans, holes and tears adorning them from past battles, black, leather fingerless half-gloves, leather am bands running up her arms (Like Leon, but all the way up her arms), a belt slung across her hips, a red feather on the buckle, black converse. (Please specify as to if it is 'Game Clothing' as in, it is like a uniform, or if it changes. If it changes, please say which kind of clothes they will be in. Also, try to avoid comparing the clothing to an existing character unless it is absolutely necessary. I could not think of an adequate description for Kiri's bands except to compare it to Leon) **_

_**Personality: (BE SPECIFIC) She is mostly laid-back, but will go absolutely BONKERS if she sees something she likes. She gets hyper suddenly, and mellows out suddenly, too. She does things things on a whim, is spunky and just a bit lazy. She likes to nibble on people unexpectedly. Once you earn her trust, she will fight to the death for you.**_

_**World: (Optional) Neverland (NO MADE-UP LANDS! No overload of Twilight Town or Radiant Garden. Pretty much first-come-first-severed)**_

_**Side: Good (Or bad , you decide! I NEED BADDIES! I HAVE ONLY ONE! I HAVE SEVEN GOODIES!)**_

_**Weapon: Anything close enough. She posses excellent aim and will throw anything from needles, to kunai, to wooden crates. She hits the targets much more frequently than she misses them. ( No Keyblades, try to be creative!)**_

_**Extra: Right here is where you might post little notes about your character. **_

_**History: Anything that has happened to your character, how they came to be, all that good stuff!**_

**And there you have it! If you are still not convinced, here's a little spoiler as to what the plot line consists of:**

_Stolen hearts become heartless, the discarded bodies become Nobodies, the discarded minds are another matter. They are the voices of nightmares._


	2. New Beginnings

**Heys, your old friend Koki-chan here! Here's the story! No OCs yet but they're coming!**

**_Disclaimer: I dun own Kingdom Hearts, or most of the characters used in this story._**

* * *

Sora unrolled the scroll, Riku and Kairi leaning over his shoulder, desperate to get a peek at what was written on the slip of paper.

_Hey, guys! Sorry to call ya back so quickly! I've been receiving strange reports from the other worlds. My subordinates say that some of their residents are hearing voices, not just when they are awake, but in their dreams. I won't call ya back just yet, take a few days to kick back and relax. I will be expecting ya in the next few days. I'll fill ya in on the details then._

_King Mickey_

"Just when I thought we were through." Sora sighed, plopping down on the ground.

Riku plucked the paper from Sora's hands and held it up to his face, "Voices in their dreams? What kind of voices?"

"It must be bad if the King needs us." Sora leaned his head against the trunk of a tree.

"Let me see." Kairi held out her hand. When she had received the letter from the King she scanned it, "He's taking you again?" she sighed.

Riku and Sora looked to their feet. They had just been reunited with Kairi, who had waited for them so loyally for so long, and now they had to leave again.

Sora looked up at Kairi and opened his mouth to say something when something caught his eye. "Hey, there's something written on the back!" he shouted, popping back up.

"Really?" she asked, flipping the paper over.

Riku leaned over the two. He looked over at his two best friends.

They met his gaze, all three sharing wide smiles.

_P.S Bring Kairi with you. We're gonna need her, too."_

_**(---.KiNGDoM HeaRTS.---)**_

Sora stared out of the window of the Gummi Ship. It was raining outside.

"We sure picked a good day to leave." Riku muttered, hopping into the seat next to him.

Kairi, ever the optimist, smiled, "It hasn't rained on Destiny Islands for a long time. Maybe it is a sign."

"Or a bad omen."

Kairi glared at Riku, who grinned.

"Hey, come on now!" Sora smiled, "The Gummi Ship runs on smiles, we'll never get there if you guys keep fighting."

Kairi sighed, then smiled, buckling herself into the seat.

Riku snorted, giving Sora a grin, "Happy now?"

"Very." Sora smiled, booting up the controls.

The Gummi Ship hummed to life, the lights flashing on as it slowly lifted off of the ground.

"Hold on to your hats." Sora crowed, slamming his foot on the gas.

"Gee, Sora, could you get any more cliche?" Riku chuckled.

Sora spun the wheel sharply, causing Riku to hit his head against the side of the ship. Sora grinned.

Riku glared at Sora, ignoring the bump forming on the side of his head.

Kairi shook her head, this was going to be a long trip.

**_(---.KiNGDoM HeaRTS.---)_**

King Mickey paced back and forth in the throne room, glancing up at the clock ever few seconds. He sighed, flopping onto his throne. He pinched the bridge of his nose, things were not going too well.

Queen Minnie placed a hand on her beloved's shoulder, "Don't get too worked up about it, Mickey. They'll be here soon."

Mickey smiled up at the Queen, "Right." he sighed.

"Your Majesty." came the squawking of a feathered wizard.

"Yes, Donald?" the King looked up at his old friend.

"They're here! A-hyuck!" the knight ambled into the room, followed by the two Keyblade Masters and the Princess of Heart.

"Wonderful!" Mickey giggled, jumping from his throne and landing in front of Goofy.

Minnie rushed to her husband's side, happy to see him smiling. He has not done that in too long.

"Your Majesty." Sora dropped to one knee, summoning his Keyblade, touching it to the ground and leaning his head against the handle.

Kairi glanced at Sora, slowly dropping to her knees and bowing her head.

Riku nodded his head to the King, bowing with reverence.

"Up, up, we have no time for formalities." Mickey motioned with his hands for them to rise.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Come, come." Mickey motioned, slapping at a button.

The ground gave a mighty rumble as the floor split. A bright light filled the room, those inhabiting it raised their hands to shield their eyes.

"Hurry." Mickey urged, disappearing into a staircase that had appeared where the ground had split.

The group followed him down, ending up in the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"Here." Mickey whispered, softly placing his hand on the smooth surface of the swirling orb of light.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked. It seems that even the King's closest friends were kept in the dark.

"Shhh." Mickey hissed, "Listen."

Every member closed their eyes and opened their ears.

A haunting groan filled the room, holding a single note. A chorus of snickers accompanied it, the sound of claws scratching at pavement echoing though the room. Finally, a blood-curdling scream was heard, and all fell silent.

"Kairi!" Queen Minnie shrieked, rushing to the side of the crimson-haired girl.

That scream did not come from those voices, it came from Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora and Riku rushed to her side, dropping to their knees. Goofy and Donald followed, the King rushing past them.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"She started to tremble when the voices started and then she screamed." Minnie held Kairi's head in her lap.

"Cure!" Donald raised his staff, a green light surrounding the Princess of Heart.

Kairi remained still.

Minnie smoothed the young girl's hair, a look of motherly worry overpowering her features.

Kairi's fingers twitched.

The whole room heaved a great sigh.

"She'll be fine." Minnie pushed Kairi's bangs from her eyes, "Mickey, why don't you tell them."

"Right, right." Mickey looked to the two boys. "Riku, what happens when a living being loses its heart?"

"They become a heartless." Riku stated, raising his eyebrow.

"Right. Sora, what happens to the body?"

"It becomes a Nobody." Sora scratched his head.

"Now, what happens to the mind?"

Riku and Sora exchanged looks, then shrugged.

"That," Mickey pointed to the Cornerstone of Light, "Is an example of what happens."

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"When the body becomes a Nobody and the heart becomes a Heartless, the mind turns into something also." Mickey sighed, "It somehow gains entrance to people when they are dreaming, they cause nightmares."

Riku's eyebrows shot up, "So, are all nightmares caused by these beings?"

Mickey nodded, "Whenever a feeling of dread of fear is felt in a dream, these Whispers, as they are called, are to blame."

"Well, what's the big deal? They don't seem to be hurting anyone."

"Nightmares aren't all that fun, Riku." Sora scowled.

"I know, but the Heartless were stealing hearts and the Nobodies were doing some pretty sick stuff, too. But nightmares pale in comparison."

"Yes, but as there are stronger Nobodies, there are stronger Whispers. Some form of Whispers can speak in dreams, The lower ranks if these beings can only instill feelings. The stronger ones are like the soundtrack to a horror film."

Sora shivered, he so hated those soundtracks.

"There are those who are stronger still, they can appear in the dreams, but that is not all. They can even take control of the victim if it gets too intense. This is were sleepwalking comes in."

"That is bad." Riku mumbled.

"Those at the top of the food chain," Mickey's demeanor darkened, "They can suck the life force from the victim."

The room gasped.

"What!"

"Now you see the problem." Mickey sighed.

"But, why did Kairi faint?" Sora asked.

"That, is another reason I called you here." Mickey turned to the girl, his wife silently fanning her with her hand. "There are those who are called Mediators. They are the only ones who can fight off these Whispers in their truest form."

"But what about the Keyblades?" Riku asked.

" Now, don't interrupt." Mickey waggled his finger.

"Sorry."

"The Keyblades are the only ones who can completely destroy the Whispers. But, in order to lure them out, we need them."

"Who are 'them?'" Sora glanced at Kairi.

"They are those like Kairi. They respond to these Whispers in nightmares, the Whispers are drawn to them."

"So, Kairi will be traveling with us?" Sora asked excitedly.

"That's right!" Mickey grinned. "But, there are others."

"Others?" Riku asked.

"Yes, they also respond to these Whispers. They, like Kairi, are the Mediators. They are the ones to lure them out."

"Where are these Mediators?" Riku frowned, deep in thought.

"They are scattered about the worlds, it is up to the three of you to find them." Mickey grinned sheepishly. "I hate to do this to you, but before you can start the fight, you must find them."

The duo heaved a sigh, "Yes, your Majesty."

"We will fight with valor!" Sora grinned.

"We will fight with wisdom." Riku shook his head at his younger friend.

"We will fight for the Master, the King." came the weak voice of the crimson-haired teenager.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" Sora asked, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. That was a doozy." she giggled. She looked to the Queen, giving her a smile of thanks. "When do we start?" she asked, determined as ever.

* * *

**I refuse to let Kairi be left behind! XD Tell me what you think! Like it so far? Thank Ana-chan (L o s t n o b d y) she's the one who bugged me to update!**


	3. Radiant Garden, 1st Visit

**Happy now, L o s t n o b o d y? Gee! XD Well, quite a few of you get the spotlight! Enjoy! I hope I got all of your characters right! -sucks thumb- I'm sorry if I screwed up your character! Please tell me if I did! XD **

**_Disclaimer: NOTHING! I own nothing of this chapter! _**

* * *

"Hurry it up, Sora!" Donald squawked as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Coming, Donald." he called, his voice muffled by the paper her was holding in his mouth, his hands full. He carefully set down the potions, pulling the paper from his mouth. He looked it over, it was a list of supplies Kairi had written up. "Okay, I think that's all."

"About time." Donald climbed into the Gummi ship while Goofy went to work on loading the potions safely on the ship.

"Thank you, Sora." Kairi smiled, retrieving the paper. She glanced at the paper, "Looks like we have everything. Are you ready?" she asked the boys around her.

"Yes." Riku sighed, jumping into the Gummi ship. "We have been for an hour."

Kairi glared at him, "Well excuse me for wanting to keep your sorry butts safe."

"You're excused." he smirked.

Sora laughed nervously, "Okay, since we're all ready, let's go!" he grinned at Kairi.

She scoffed, but could not hide her smile.

"Move it!" Donald screamed, "At this rate. we'll never leave!"

"Coming, Donald." Sora called, heading towards the Gummi ship.

Kairi followed, hopping into the passenger side seat.

"I'm driving." Sora called, preparing to sit in the driver's seat.

"Not so fast, Sora." Goofy chuckled, "Remember the last time we let you drive this thing?"

"Oh come on!" Sora whined, "That was a long time ago!"

Goofy shook his head, "C'mon, just let me do it once. Please?" he asked, trying his best to muster up the cuteness for puppy-dog eyes.

Sora pouted, but walked to the back of the Gummi ship. He plopped down in a seat next to Riku, crossing his arms across his chest and sinking down into his chair.

"What a baby." Donald muttered.

"Shut up." Sora scowled.

Goofy simply smiled, booting up the engine and blasting away. "Yahoo!" he crowed as the ship picked up speed.

"Where is our first stop?" Kairi asked, turning to Goofy.

Goofy's expression was one of pure mirth. Getting to drive was really making him happy. "Well, I thought we outta start from the top." he replied, toying with a few buttons on the dashboard.

"And that is?" Riku asked.

"Radiant Garden." Goofy answered.

"That makes sense." Sora nodded. "I bet Merlin has some more information on these new enemies."

"Exactly." Goofy grinned.

The rest of the trip was silent, for it was not very long trip.

Kairi was deep in thought. _'Those voices ... they sounded so familiar.' _she thought, her brow wrinkling. _'I know I have heard them before. They were saying something trying to tell me something.'_ her eyebrows knitted in concentration. _'What was it?'_

_**'Now, Kairi, you've forgotten me already? That really hurts.'**_

Kairi yelped at the sound of the voice, almost falling out of her seat.

"What's the matter, Kairi?" Goofy asked, casting a worried glance at the girl at his side.

Kairi shook her head, "Nothing," she lied, "The zipper on my dress pinched my skin." she smiled.

"Oh, okie-dokie then." Goofy said slowly, turning his attention back to his driving.

Kairi scratched her head, _'That voice again, who is it?' _she asked herself.

The voice did not return.

The Gummi ship slowly began its decent, the passengers bracing themselves for Goofy's lousy landing skills.

The ship landed with a _'thud'_ everyone's heads whipping forward.

"Good one, Goofy." Riku groaned, rubbing his neck.

Goofy grinned weakly, "Sorry 'bout that, guys."

The five adventures exited the Gummi ship, Goofy clicking a button to lock it up.

"I guess we should head to Merlin's house first." Sora began walking towards the wizard's house, the others following him.

A wobbly noise was heard, followed by snickering and claws scrapping against the ground.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted, summoning his Keyblade. He looked left, then right, trying to sense where the foul creatures were coming from.

"Over there!" Donald shouted, holding his staff out to point at the black creatures.

Riku summoned the Way to Dawn, standing in front of Kairi. After her Keyblade had served its purpose in the World That Never Was, it had disappeared.

"Take that!" a voice shouted as a gun shot rang through the air, a heartless disappearing in a puff of purple smoke, a glittering heart raising to the heavens.

Sora whipped his head around, searching for the owner of the voice.

A girl ran out from the shadows, brandishing two guns. Short black hair with green chunks dancing through it was pulled back into low pigtail and away from her face. The skinny girl, no taller than five feet, fired more bullets, taking out the Shadow heartless as they rose from the ground. Green eyes sparkled as she tucked the guns away in their holsters. She pulled two knives from her gray, baggy shorts, the zippers clinking together as she charged the heartless.

She flipped in the air, the hood of her sleeveless green top flopping over her head. She landed on the ground, slicing through another heartless. A second knocked the knives from her hands with a sword, catching the girl off guard and knocking her backwards.

Goofy charged into the battle to the girl's rescue, knocking the heartless away with his shield.

The others took Goofy's cue and joined the fray. Even Kairi was determined to help, retrieving one of the girl's knives from the ground.

The girl glared at Goofy, jumping to her feet. She pulled another knife from the gray and black striped sleeves of the shirt she wore under the green one. She let out a shout, slicing though another unsuspecting heartless.

Sora flipped a heartless over his head with his Keyblade, Riku slicing through it in mid-air.

Donald lifted his wand, casting an Aeroga spell, knocking heartless away from Kairi, who stabbed one that had escaped. Another heartless, who had been missed during the fight, rose above Kairi, it held a sword over it head, it eyes intent on murder.

Kairi's eyes met with those of the heartless, she raised the knife, only to have it knocked away. The heartless grinned maliciously.

The mysterious girl held up her knife, aiming for the beings eyes.

Another being came into play, a swirl of light brown and white wedged itself in between Kairi and the heartless, using a forked dagger to twist the sword from the monster's grasp. She tucked the dagger away into a pale blue belt around her hips. "Callypso!" she shouted to the other girl.

"Yeah, I hear ya!" the girl with black and green hair fired the knife, the smooth metal burying itself in between the heartless' eyes. With a blood-curdling shriek, it disappeared.

The second girl stood to her feet, inspecting a scrape on her right arm, wear the sleeve from her off-white turtle neck had been ripped off. She dusted of baggy black pants and shook her white bangs from her face, the hair landing over her right eye. The visible sky blue eye turned to Kairi, who held a broad smile.

"Thank you very much." Kairi smiled, spotting the scrape on the girl's arm. "Here, I have something for that." she began to rummage through the black bag at her hips.

"No need, keep it." the girl spat, a look of disgust coming over her face, "Don't need any help from someone who can't even defend themselves from such a weak heartless. By the way." the girl held out her hand, "That'll be ten munny."

Sora seethed, "How can you talk to her like that? She was _thanking _you!" he shouted, the girl could be no more than fourteen! How dare she act so horridly?

The girl shook her head, "I don't do this for thanks." she thrust her hand out once more, "I do it for the munny. Now if you would so kindly _pay up_, I could carry on with my business."

The first girl pushed her way to the other girl, "Zoe, what the hell?" she mumbled, glaring at her. "Try to be a little less of a brat."

"Shut it, Callypso. You're not getting any of it, so back off, Shorty."

Callypso's eyes widened, "What did you call me?"

"My, deaf and short? Tut, tut, not a good combination." Zoe sang.

Callypso swung her fist, her punch landing square on Zoe's cheek. "You are not much taller! Two measly inches! We just met, like, two minutes ago and you think you can even try to be familiar with me?" she screamed.

Zoe touched her cheek softly and glared at Callypso, "Fine, have it your way." she turned on her heel and stalked off, "Next time, it'll cost you double." Zoe called to Kairi.

"Bitch." Riku looked at the retreating girl in disgust.

"You said it." Donald agreed.

Goofy turned to the remaining girl, whose face was contorted in an expression of pure hatred. "Hello, there!" he greeted cheerfully, "The name's Goofy, you're 'Callypso,' right?" he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded, seemingly losing the will to speak.

"Are you hurt at all?" Kairi asked, shyly returning the knife she had used.

"I'm fine." she mumbled, taking the knife back and tucking it away in one of the many pockets of her shorts.

"Well, we should get going." Riku stated, the Way to Dawn disappearing after its job was accomplished.

Sora cocked his head at the girl. She could not be over thirteen. He did not feel right about leaving her by herself. "Callypso, would you like to come with us? We'll treat you to some ice cream as thanks for helping us with those heartless." he smiled.

Callypso looked at him kind of funny, "Ever hear that bit about not taking candy from strangers?" she asked.

Sora frowned while Riku and Donald burst out in a fit of laughter.

Kairi stifled a giggle, "Well, I'm Kairi and this is Sora." she pointed to the spiky haired boy sulking in the corner.

"He's Donald, " she pointed to a small, white duck, "And he's Riku. You've already met Goofy."

Callypso stared long and hard at Riku, he sent a chill up her spine. She could feel the darkness that used to reside in Riku's heart. "Fine," she mumbled, "I'll go with you." she walked over and stood next to Goofy, she judged him to be the nicest.

"Okay, let's go." Sora said, still sulking as he lead the way to Merlin's house.

**(---.KiNGDoM HeaRTS.--)**

Zoe stalked off, her right cheek stung. _'How dare she!' _she thought angrily, _'She saw my eye, but she did it anyway! How could she! How could she hit me in my blind spot?' _she heaved a heavy sigh, pushing her white bangs back to reveal a milky white eye. She was blind in that eye. _'I can't believe her!'_

Unbeknown-st to Zoe, a girl was following her through the alleyways. This girl had two poofy, dirty blond pom-poms for hair, hazel eyes studying the girl she was following. Careful not to trip over denim pants covering her sneakers she approached the girl, who had plopped down on a gnarled, old mattress in the alleyway.

"Hey." the girl smiled.

Zoe looked up, "What do you want?"

"You looked kind of down!" she crowed, "I came to cheer you up!" she sang, jumping on her tippy-toes.

Zoe heaved an exasperated sigh, what a nut case, "I don't want any, so move along." she sneered.

"Too bad, I'm going to!" she grinned wildly, "I'm Gexamn, what's your name?"

"None of your concern."

"That's a long name, can I call you 'Noy'? I quite like that, don't you, Noy?" Gexamn asked.

"No, just buzz off." Zoe's patience was running thin.

"Why? Where is your house? Maybe I can make you something and then you'll cheer up!"

Zoe glared at her, "You're looking at it."

Gexamn's face dropped, her demeanor becoming serious, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just beat it."

Gexamn sighed, hoping she did not hurt the girl's feelings. She dropped a bag of munny on the mattress, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

Zoe tossed the bag back to Gexamn, "I'm not a charity case."

Gexamn left the bag and walked off, "Forgive me." Gexamn turned a corner to be met with a man. The man wore a long, black coat, bringing out the paleness of his skin. Cold black eyes bore into the girl, a sneer playing on his lips as he had to crane his head down to look at the girl. He stood to be six foot seven inches. "Tis a sad sight, is it not?" he asked, his voice dripping with malice.

Gexamn looked up at the man, the mere sight sent shivers up and down her spine. "Yes." she nodded. The man's black eyes met with her hazel ones, and her mind was assaulted with voices. They were weak at first, but grew stronger with each passing moment. The voice spoke to her about such morbid things, they described events containing so much gore that her knees buckled.

_'There is a way you can help.'_ one whispered.

"How?" she asked.

A sadistic grin spread across the man's face, he pulled a black whip from his coat. He cracked it against her neck.

She screamed and clutched her neck, but there was no blood.

"A nobody." he whispered, his eyes dancing with a sick look. "How very interesting. Do you hear the voices?" he asked.

She nodded through her whimpers, though no tears fell.

The man picked her up by the hood of her navy sweater, "Come with me." he snickered, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**The whole time I was typing this, I was listening to _'Once Upon a December'_ from the animated movie _Anastasia_. It is a beautiful song and a gorgeous movie, once I am home, I am going to dig up the movie! I love that movie. I am now contemplating naming a future son 'Alexei' after her real life brother. I think it is such anice name, what do you think? You think he'd hate me for it? XD I hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Radiant Garden, The Happenings

** Super sorry for the wait! I've been sick lately and we've been packing since we are moving -whimper- I DON'T WANNA MOOOOOOOVE!!! Ahem ... so, Ana the Pest prevails yet again! She got me to update since she drew the CUTESET pictures of my characters _Loki _and _Kiri_ for me! They are adorable! You can view them on her deviant art account 'Magical Molly' they are under the scraps section! CUTENESS!!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Original Character save Loki and Kiri. Whispers and Mediators are Copyright to Koki-chan._

* * *

Callypso blew smoke from the barrel of her gun and twirled it into her holster. Another heartless was vanquished.

"Good job, Callypso." Goofy grinned, patting her on the head.

Callypso grinned shyly, Goofy was really growing on her.

"What is all this racket?" came an elderly voice.

The group turned to see a familiar white-haired wizard, "Merlin!" Sora crowed.

"Why, hello! Quite nice to see you again, Sora, Donald and Goofy." Merlin adjusted his spectacles, "I see some new faces here. Come, come, let us all get acquainted." he motioned with his arms for them to come inside of his house.

Sora led the way into Merlin's house, Callypso was a bit hesitant.

"Callypso, you comin'?" Goofy asked.

"R-right." she mumbled, following him inside.

Once inside, they were met with familiar faces. "SORA!" a particularly hyper girl squealed, trapping Sora in a headlock, rubbing her fist back and forth in the mass of chestnut spikes. "I missed ya." she grinned.

"I missed you too, Yuffie." Sora's voice was muffled against her arms.

"Knock it off, Yuffie, you'll break him." came a stoic voice, a man clad in leather attached to it.

"Ah, Squallie! You're so dull." Yuffie pouted, releasing Sora from her death grip.

"It's Leon." he muttered, annoyed.

"We missed you." a sweet looking girl smiled.

The only other person in the room was an older man, tapping away at a computer keyboard. "Hey." he threw a hand over his shoulder in a wave.

Kairi giggled, poor Sora, what nutcases he has had to deal with!

"Hey, here's a new face." Yuffie's short attention span was suddenly caught on Kairi, "Ah, another!" she grinned, spotting Callypso. "Hey, one more!" she crowed, trotting over to Riku, who was trying to shrink into a corner. "Who are these people?"

"That's Kairi, Callypso is the one in the middle, and the one you are currently harassing is my best friend, Riku." Sora grinned.

"Ah, Riku, we've heard so much about you." the pink-clad girl smiled, "Nice to meet you. My name is Aerith."

Riku grinned awkwardly, "Yeah, nice to meet you, too."

"Enough with the formalities, we have work to do!" Merlin chided, waving his hands in the air. "Come, come." he motioned to the chairs gathered around a large table.

After everybody was settled, Merlin began his long explanation:

"As I am sure you all know, there is a new enemy. I believe they are called Whispers. Wretched little things they are, they invade the dreams of the innocent and turn them to nightmares, therefore sucking the life force from the victim. They can be identified by a strange symbol on their heads, it is of three ovals, all attached at the ends, forming an upside down triangle in the middle, making it look a bit like a pinwheel, a cute little thing for such a dangerous creature. It is usually gold in color. These Whispers cannot be defeated by the brute force and the Keyblade alone."

"Why is that?" Riku asked.

"They are not solid." Merlin stated.

The entire room gasped, "And you did not tell us this why?" Leon asked.

"We cannot reveal a detail as crucial as this without the Keyblade master, can we?" Merlin grinned.

"So how do you go about defeating these things then?" Sora asked.

"You need a special something. A person that is called a Mediator. They are able to solidify the Whisper for a short amount of time."

"How is that?" Kairi asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"They merge together."

**_(---.KiNGDoM HeaRTS.---)_**

The dark-haired teenager arrived on a rooftop, darkness engulfing the sky. The boy breathed deeply, "Darkness, lovely." he sighed, his body quaking with pleasure. Gexamn shifted on his shoulder. The man scowled, how dare this girl ruin his moment? He tossed her to the ground, her body falling like a rag doll.

"Jaxs, what in hell are you doing?" came a voice.

The man addressed turned, black eyes meeting with deep green. "Loki, when did you get back?" Jaxs asked, his mouth forming into a crooked grin.

Loki glared at Jaxs through his shaggy chestnut hair, "That is not important. Who is this, and why is she so bruised?" Loki looked down at the girl, "You twisted -"

"Stop," Jaxs cut him off, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Why don't you go and pull the wings of off some flies or something. The stench of blood is making me nauseous, not to mention that thing you call a face." Loki muttered, kneeling down and gingerly turning Gexamn over, examining her bruised face.

Jaxs glared daggers at the teenage boy no older than himself, his fingers itching to wrap around his whip, to hear the crack of it against Loki's skin.

"Don't even think about it." a female voice scolded, placing a protective hand on Loki's head, purple and silver swirled eyes boring into Jaxs.

"Xam, Xam, Xam, when will you learn that you will not always be there to save him?" he chuckled, disappearing into the portal of darkness, seriously considering the thought of the flies.

Loki looked up at the woman, a polite smile on his face, "Thank you, Miss Xam." he said, just a bit louder than a mumble, his black combat boots squeaking as he rose to his feet. He stood to be five feet, ten inches, a good half a foot taller that the woman addressed as Xam.

"Anytime." Xam smiled, she was always the type to help those younger than herself. Even being only at the tender age of 21, she considered Loki, who was already a strapping young man at 17, her child. She brushed his hair from his eyes, straightening his sleeveless, black hoodie, "You always did look like a delinquent." she giggled.

Loki smiled, "Thanks, Miss Xam." he pointed to her black trench coat, "You would know, now wouldn't you?"

Xam bopped him on the head, the silver ring on her thumb hurt. "Quiet!" she giggled, "Let's dissect our taste in fashion later, we need to focus on the matter at hand." she knelt down, gently caressing Gexamn's face. She frowned, "How could he do this?" she sighed, gently and effortlessly hoisting Gexamn over her shoulder, wrinkling her silver tank top. "Let's take her to the infirmary." she smiled.

Loki placed a hand on Xam's exposed shoulder, "Let me carry her." he pleaded, her skin was so warm.

"No, no, I am fine." she grinned, "We had better hurry, she doesn't look too good."

**_(---.KiNGDoM HeaRTS.---)_**

"They WHAT?!" Sora shouted, jumping from his chair.

"They merge together, the Whisper and the Mediator. For a short amount of time they are one, making the Whisper a solid being, allowing it to be struck by the Keyblade." Merlin stated.

"Won't the Mediator be hurt?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Not if it is executed properly. The Whisper must be struck in the back of the head, it will not work any other way." Merlin explained.

"Will there be Whispers who resemble humans, like the Nobodies did?" Riku asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Yes, there will be those who posses more power, so they will resemble humans." Merlin nodded.

"Are Mediators human?" came a small voice.

All heads turned to the voice, it was Callypso. "Yes." Merlin nodded.

"How will we know who is a Mediator?" Callypso asked.

Merlin thought for a moment, "They will have a special mark on their bodies, where, I am not sure."

"I see." Callypso murmured, rubbing her shoulder, "What will it look like?"

Merlin looked up thoughtfully, my this girl was full of questions, "I believe, according to legend, it will vary in color, but it will look the same. It is of a cross, a fancy looking thing it is, and it will have small angelic wings resting above the arms of it. It is a very nice looking thing." he explained.

"I see."

"Hey, if the Whispers aren't solid, can we still see them?" Goofy asked, finally speaking up.

"Hey, that's something to think about!" Donald squawked.

"Right, how are we to fight something we can't see?" Aerith asked.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. You can see them, but only with The Mediator." Merlin waggled his finger. "When there is a Whisper near, the marking, wherever it may be, will glow with a bright light the color of the marking on the Mediator, when that light shines on the normally invisible Whisper, it becomes a translucent figure. But there is no use fighting a figure you can see right through, not to mention that the Whisper is only visible for exactly five minutes. This is when the Mediator should merge." the wizard explained, just a bit wearily. He almost regretted being appointed by King Mickey to explain everything.

"How do the Mediator and the Whisper merge?" Riku inquired when a loud 'thump' was heard outside.

"They're here." Kairi and Callypso whispered in unison, bright pink and green lights emitting from the girls.

* * *

** DUN-DUN-DUN!!! XD Well, what'd ya think? Likies? Did I wreck anyone's characters? Let me know! R&R!!! Sora-shaped cookies for those who do!**


	5. Radiant Garden, The First Encounter

**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! The document manager was acting up and would not let me upload the chapter! It's not very long ... sorry ... but there are four characters introduced! There will be more next chappie! They don't do much, but they will next chapter! XD One more thing, though, let me know where you want your marking and whether or not you want to be a Whisper or a Mediator. Now, this does not mean that you will get that role, but it let's me know your preference! XD _P.S: Nameless Dragon, you're in the next chapter!_**

_Disclaimer: So far, I only own Loki and Toriko. Nothing else._

* * *

"They're here." Callypso and Kairi whispered.

With that, the door broke down. Things were flung about the room as an invisible enemy trashed the room.

Kairi rose to her feet, her arm glowing pink, perfectly collaborating with her pink dress. She rushed the unseen being, the light growing brighter with each step, she turned to the side, the pink light revealing the formerly invisible foe.

The being resembled a specter, a tattered silver robe concealing all but two, bony hands. The hands detached from its body, flying towards Kairi, red eyes boring into her.

Sora sprang into action, swinging his Keyblade at the floating hands.

He stumbled forward, the Keyblade going right through the being.

The black hands locked around Kairi's throat.

Kairi's hands flew to her neck, trying with all her might to pry the ghostly fingers from herself.

A flash of green flew through the air, wedging itself between the specter and Kairi.

It was Callypso, a light shining from her shoulder blade. The light hit the spectre in it's eyes.

The being released its grip on Kairi, the disembodied hands raising to shield its eyes.

In a flash, Callypso had disappeared, the figure going from translucent to solid.

"Where is Callypso?" Donald squawked.

"It's a Whisper!" Riku yelled, everything piecing together.

"Than Callypso is a Mediator?" Goofy asked, flabbergasted.

"There's no time!" Merlin scolded, "You have but five minutes."

Sora and Riku turned to the being, the pin-wheel like symbol shining through its shadowed face.

Sora sprinted towards the being, shifting the Keyblade in his hands as he swung at the Whisper, distracting it while Riku came up from behind.

Riku lifted the Way to Dawn, striking the being in the back of the head.

The Whisper was flung forward, slipping through the open space where the door used to be.

The group rushed after it, Yuffie flinging a shuriken at the retreating figure.

The shuriken hit in square in the back of the head.

The Whisper let out a blood-curdling shriek, disappearing in a puff of silver smoke.

Where the Whisper once was lay Callypso, unconscious.

The group rushed over to the unconscious girl, "Cure." Donald squawked, a green light enveloping the small girl.

Callypso opened her eyes, groggily sitting up, "What happened there?" she asked quietly.

"That's twice you have saved me." Kairi smiled.

"You mean, I beat that weird thing?" Callypso asked.

"You merged with it, Callypso. You made it solid." Goofy exclaimed, elated. He held out his hand to help her up.

"That means you are a Mediator." Riku nodded.

Callypso's eyes widened, taking Goofy's outstretched hand, "I'm a WHAT? No way, that can't be." she shook her head.

"You just saw the proof ." Yuffie grinned, "You merged with it."

"That, and your shoulder was glowing." Leon nodded.

"No way, body parts don't glow."

"Here, let me take a look at it." Cid grunted, finally tearing himself away from his computer. He walked over to Callypso, "Now, I need you to take that of." he said, referring to the sleeveless top she wore over her long-sleeved shirt.

Callypso's eyes widened, "No way." she barked.

"I'm not going to molest you in a room of people." Cid barked, insulted.

"Why don't I check for the mark?" Aerith offered.

Callypso eyed Aerith. She sighed, deciding she would rather have Aerith inspect her non-existent mark, "Fine." she mumbled, pulling her top over her head, leaving the grey and black long-sleeved top.

Aerith gently pulled the back of collar of her shirt, revealing her shoulder blade.

There, plain as day, was a green cross, two angelic wings stretched out above the arms.

"There you have it." Cid mumbled, still insulted.

"Hey! Kairi has one, too!" Sora shouted, gently holding Kairi's upper arm in his hands.

"What do you know ..." Kairi mused, "The King was right."

"Now, Callypso," Merlin began, kneeling in front of the seated girl as if she were a small child, "It is your duty as a Mediator to join the Keyblade Master in his quest for the worlds. Do you accept?" he asked.

Callypso sat there in silence for a few minutes, rubbing her shoulder, closely studying Merlin's long, white beard.

Sora scratched his head nervously, while Donald tapped his foot.

Riku smacked Donald in the back of the head and quietly scolded him for being impatient.

Goofy smiled brightly at Callypso as did Kairi.

"She's going, right?" Callypso asked, pointing at Kairi.

Kairi nodded, "I sure am."

Callypso sighed, "Okay then, I guess I'll go."

Sora pumped his fist, "Alright!"

**_ .::. WHiSPeRS oF a NiGHTMaRe .::. _**

"Move it, Cedric!" a girl whined, flipping her pale blond ponytail over her shoulder. She stuck her hands on her hips, tapping her black sandaled foot impatiently. "I want to see Yuffie _sometime _today."

"Hey, so would I, just give me a second." came a male voice from inside a store. He tousled his reddish-orange hair as he paid for a three daisies from a florist.

"That won't impress her. Just hurry it up." the girl whined, her pale grey eyes pleading.

"Now, now, Izzy. Patience is a virtue." Cedric teased.

The girl addressed as Izzy signed, blowing the black strand of hair left out of her ponytail out of her face, "Cedric!"

"Okay, okay, I'm finished." Cedric shoved his change into the pocket of his black pants, dangling the daisies in his right hand. The flowers looked snow white compared to his deeply tan skin.

"It's about time!" Izzy scolded, adjusting the kimono-like neck of her red, knee-length dress which she wore over white pants. "Now let's get going."

"Okay, okay." he sighed, his deep green eyes smiling, "A promise is a promise. I'll take you to see Yuffie now." he smiled, scratching a deep scar on his right cheek.

Izzy's eyes lit up, "Yay!" she cheered, jumping into the air, "No more detours." she commanded of the teenager who was a good foot and three inches taller than her petite five foot-one frame.

"I promise." he sighed, putting his right hand up.

"Good." she nodded, "I need to get this done before five, I have a shift at my parent's diner tonight." she took of in the direction Cedric had begun running. She grinned, she would get to see her idol, The Great Ninja Yuffie today.

**_ .::. WHiSPeRS oF a NiGHTMaRe .::. _**

"How is she?" Loki asked, coming up behind Xam.

"She should be fine, she's just unconscious." Xam sighed, "Luckily, we got to her before Jaxs could do anything."

Loki nodded, the girl was lucky. There was no telling what Jaxs would have done to her had they not have rescued her.

"You have a mission to carry out. Go, go, I'll stay with the girl." Xam smiled, shooing Loki away playfully.

Loki smiled at her, "Okay, make sure you let me know when the others get back from their mission in Twilight Town."

Xam nodded, "I sure will."

Loki rubbed the back of his neck, "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself? What if Jaxs comes back?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not by myself, Kylia is in the library."

Loki scoffed, "Figures." he looked to Xam, "Are you sure?"

Xam laughed, "Yes! No, beat it." she waved her hand in dismissal.

Loki nodded, walking of to the garage of the building. He refused to use the same mode of transportation as Jaxs. He always rode in a small Gummi ship.

"Where is he going?" came a feminine voice.

"He has a mission, he needs to scope out a new area, to see what is there." Xam replied.

"Who is that?" the girl asked, pushing her bangs away from her right eye.

"I don't know. We took her away from Jaxs." Xam scowled.

The girl clutched her book to her chest, her blue-green eyes filling with hatred. No one seems to like Jaxs. "Is she alright?" she asked, dusting off her jeans, the library was still fairly dusty.

"Yes, we wrestled her away just in time." Xam smiled, "Are you hungry, Kylia?" she asked, entering into mother-mode.

"No, I'm fine." Kylia smiled.

"I know how you can be. You find a new book and then you stop for nothing until you are finished." Xam shook her head.

Kylia's stomach began to rumble. She giggled, turning red, placing a free hand on her longer black tank top worn over a brown shirt, "I guess I may be a little hungry."

Xam shook her head, standing to her feet, "I'll make you something then."

"No, you stay with the girl, we don't want her going through our stuff if she wakes up before we get back." Kylia laughed, waving as she headed for the kitchen.

Xam nodded, sitting back at the girl's bedside.

The girl began to stir, she was waking up.

**_ .::. WHiSPeRS oF a NiGHTMaRe .::. _**

Loki landed the Gummi ship when he had arrived in the world he was appointed to. He stepped out of it, an eerie tune floating in the air. He shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans as he walked through the town.

The whole place had an eerie feel to it, pumpkins and bats everywhere, cobwebs dotting everything. He walked through the streets, coming in contact with creature stranger than the fiction novels Kylia read. He continued to walk until he smelled something odd.

Smoke. Cigarette smoke.

He turned the corner of a dark alleyway, illuminated only by the burn of the cigarette as someone inhaled.

"What?"

Loki looked at the figure, he could barely make out his face.

He, Loki assumed, was a skinny kid with a bright red mohawk, the shaggy hair covering the rest of his head pitch black.

The figure sucked at the cigarette, standing to his feet as he approached Loki. His feature became more clear to Loki.

Deep grey eyes bore into Loki's deep green ones as he stared, "Who the hell are you?" the teenager asked, a crooked grin on his face.

Loki studied his face. There it was. A deep scar was running from the boy's right cheek all the way to his ear.

"Toriko Awai?" Loki asked.

Toriko flung his cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out with the heel of his black, leather boot, "What's it to ya?"

"I understand you're looking for an adventure, something to do around her." Loki began. He soon realized why he was the one sent on the mission and not Xam. Xam was always the one they sent to recruit young boys, because she had a certain beauty the guys couldn't resist. Loki was sent because of a reason Xam wouldn't be able to suit. Loki was just like this kid, "I hear you want revenge. We can help you do it."

Toriko's attention was caught, he touched the white bandages wrapping around his palms, the extended all the way to his elbow, "Oh really? And how do you know all of this?" Toriko shook his head, "I'm not into guys, so you can just leave."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Your sister, you hate her, don't you?" he asked.

Toriko glared at Loki, "What of it?"

"I know how you feel. They can help us exact our revenge." Loki's features overtook a look of hatred, "We can make them suffer."

Toriko looked to the boy no older than his seventeen years. He adjusted his cheep leather vest over his red t-shirt, the sleeves, collar and hem torn to match the fringes for sleeves on the vest. "You mean it?" he asked.

Loki nodded.

"What do I have to do?" Toriko asked, reaching into the pocket oh his torn, skinny jeans. He pulled another cigarette out, sticking it into his mouth.

"You just have to come with me."

Toriko flicked open a lighter, lighting his cigarette. He took a deep drag, blowing the smoke out slowly, "Sure, why not." he shrugged.

"That leaves one last matter of business." Loki mumbled.

"And what is that?" Toriko asked, his cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Do you know a girl named 'Vivy'?"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! -whimper- I have been sick and have had waaaaaaaay too much school work! When am I going to use Homer's 'Odyssey' in real life? Huh? XD R&R folks! It speeds my writing hand!**


	6. New Guys Here

**Again, sorry for the wait. The muses were not good to me this chapter, so there are a lot of scene changes. If I can milk certain people for information (whom I will name at the end of this chapter) I can get another one out by either tomorrow or Tuesday. I have new ideas for a few new fics, but I will not let this story slow down any more than it has, promise! Three new characters introduced. _Nameless Dragon_, your character had a small role in this chapter, but later, he will be more important! Okay, on to the fic!**

* * *

"How are we going to travel?" Callypso asked Goofy as she watched them scatter around in the courtyards of Radiant Garden. 

"By Gummi Ship." Goofy replied, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at a colorful spaceship behind him.

Callypso stared at the ship, it looked much too cutesy to actually fly.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Donald asked, tapping the door of the Gummi Ship.

"YUFFIE!"

"What? Oh, not you again! Get off of me!"

The group turned around just in time to see Yuffie smack a red-headed boy across the face.

The boy laughed, rubbing his cheek, "What was that for?" he asked.

Yuffie simply glared at him, "Perv." she spat.

"Now, now, no need to be so mean." the boy shook his head, "You'll make me cry."

"Shut up, Cedric! Leave her alone." a girl shouted, smacking his back, being too short to smack him in the head. The girl turned her attention to her hero, the Great Ninja Yuffie.

Yuffie gave an awkward smile, "Hey there, Izzy."

"Hiya! How are you today, Yuffie-sensei?" Izzy asked, her eyes full of admiration.

"I told you not to call me 'sensei', it sounds weird." Yuffie wrinkled her nose, causing Cedric to sigh fondly. Yuffie made a face, Cedric really bugged her sometimes.

"But, I want to learn from you, Yuffie. I want to call you 'sensei'." Izzy looked up at the ninja, trying to muster all the 'cute' she could.

Yuffie shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Who are these people?" Callypso mumbled, very displeased with the amount of noise they were causing.

**_(.::. WHiSPeRS oF a NiGHTMaRe .::.)_**

"Yeah, I know her. She's some weird bitch who leads that annoying bunch of punk-ass kids." Toriko muttered, sucking on his cigarette.

Loki nodded, he did not think he would like this guy. "Where is she?"

Toriko shrugged, "I don't know, follow the smell. Or the loud babbles. You can hear them from a mile away."

Loki looked at him funny, "Okay."

"Shhh, listen ..." Toriko mumbled, cupping his hand around his left ear, careful to keep the cigarette a safe distance away.

Loki closed his eyes and, in the distance, he could hear a female voice barking orders and insults.

"You call that a pit-fall trap? Well I call it crap! I know you can do better!" the voice barked.

"Sorry, Vivy." a voice answered, an annoyed undertone in his voice.

Toriko jabbed his thumb in the direction the voices were coming from, "That way, dude." he smirked.

**_(.::. WHiSPeRS oF a NiGHTMaRe .::.)_**

"That's the ticket, that's the way to stick it. First we get to trick 'em, then we can go kick 'em!" the girl's violet eyes shone with pride as she watched over the diligent work of her lackeys. He long, ebony hair swung back and forth from the indigo ribbon holding it up as she jumped, utterly elated.

Barrel giggled manically, the bones on his costume almost glowing in the dim light.

Shock giggled along with him, digging the shovel deeper into the dirt. She pushed her witch hat back, keeping it out of her eyes.

Lock looked even more devilish as he shaped the pit-fall trap.

"Awesome opossum!" she squealed, helping the three out of the hole. Vivy grinned, her sickly, pale skin looked ghostly in the dim light.

The three children covered the hole with several things to camouflage it against the unsuspecting eye of passer-byes.

"Shhh, someone is coming. Come, let us hide, we are in for a ride!" Vivy whispered, ushering the three behind a bush.

Two sets of footsteps crunched on the leaves, alerting the quartet of how close the duo was.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. **SHIT!**_

The sound of leaves breaking under the weight of a person rang through the air, followed by a _'thump' _as the body hit the bottom of the pit. That was foll wed by a string of every curse word in the book. "What kind of dip-shit digs a hole in the ground?" a voice shrieked as he audibly tried to hoist himself out of the hole.

"Calm down, Toriko." another voice said, irritated.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get me out?!" the first voice commanded.

There were a series of grunts, then two '_thumps_' on the ground.

"Get off of me." the first voice, Toriko, grunted.

"You are one me!" the second voice grumbled.

By this point, the four trouble-makers were dying of laughter.

"Who's there? Get your sorry asses out here and I'll show you how I feel about what you just did." Toriko barked, cracking his knuckles.

**_(.::. WHiSPeRS oF a NiGHTMaRe .::.)_**

Kylia quietly munched on an apple, her newest book in her free hand. She was currently engrossed in a action and fantasy novel, but was interrupted by a scroll forming on the table next to her in a glitter of purple. She sighed heavily, reluctantly putting down her book. She picked up the scroll, untying the purple ribbon holding it closed and unfurling it.

She heaved a heavy sigh, picking up her book and finishing the last of her apple, "Of to the Land of Dragons."

**_(.::. WHiSPeRS oF a NiGHTMaRe .::.)_**

Twin glints of metal sent two Heartless packing. A boy with shaggy brown hair was breathing heavily as he slashed through another pair of Heartless, a fire burning in his dark brown eyes. He swung both arms, a katana in each hand, and vanquished the last of the Heartless. He sheathed his swords and placed his hands on his knees, sweat dripping onto his baggy jeans. He wiped the sweat from his brow, the salty water running off of his black, fingerless gloves.

He smiled to himself, the more Heartless he defeated the better. He rested his forehead on his fist, honoring his father with every Heartless he killed. He rose to his full five feet, seven inches and continued down the path, his head held high.

**_(.::. WHiSPeRS oF a NiGHTMaRe .::.)_**

Kylia knelt down to tie her lace-up, leather boots, closely surveying the area. She stood to her feet, dusting off her jeans, her ears straining for any noise. She could hear shouting and laughing in the distance, but that was not quite what she was listening for. Although, she secretly yearned to be over there with someone who was fun then where she was headed. She would do her very best during this mission.

She walked through the pathways around the stone mountains, inspecting each wall for what she was looking for.

Just then, a lizard poked its head out from around the corner, quickly disappearing again.

Kylia smiled, just what she was waiting for. She sprinted towards where the lizard had disappeared. She followed the lizard for as long as she could before it scurried off to quickly for her to catch up to. She stopped for a moment, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from her brow. She walked to where she last saw the lizard, following her instincts to where she thought it would go. She turned one last corner and a smile rose to her lips. There he was.

It was a boy older than herself, his head a mass of green spikes and there were lizards all around him. They crawled over his baggy, black pants and over his sandaled feet. They poked out of the long, black coat he wore, one even hung from the chain holding it together.

Now, Kylia was no girly-girl, but the thought of all those lizards crawling all over her body was just a little unnerving.

The boy just leaned back on his hands like he did not even notice the reptiles crawling over him.

Kylia stared in awe for a moment longer before quietly making her way over to him. She stood at his side, examining a black and green spotted lizard rather closely.

The boy said nothing.

She was not sure if he was ignoring her or if he simply did not notice her yet. She gave a small laugh, "Those are a lot of lizards you've got."

The boy looked up at her, "Yeah." he mumbled.

Kylia stared at his eyes, mesmerized by them. They were a vibrant green, the part that was usually white was pitch black in his eyes. She shook it off, smiling and saying, "Do they just come to you, or do you have some flies in your pocket?"

The boy shrugged, "They just come, I don't know why, but they are a bit of a nuisance." he shook the lizard hanging off of the chain of his coat off.

The lizard fell to his lap and crawled down his leg, affixing his mouth on an object hanging from a chain on the boy's pants.

The boy flicked the lizard off of the chain, revealing two lightning bolts, one on each side of a metal lizard.

Kylia watched the boy as he dealt with the lizards crawling over his body, how was she supposed to recruit this person? He was hard to read. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself, opting to plop down next to him instead.

The boy's eyes flickered to her for a moment before he busied himself by getting the lizards out of his pockets.

"What brings you to the Land of Dragons?" Kylia asked, strongly disliking awkward silences.

"Business." he replied.

"Me, too." she smiled.

**_(.::. WHiSPeRS oF a NiGHTMaRe .::.)_**

Xam watched the girl as she awoke, ready to provide the girl with whatever she would need.

The girl awoke with a scream. The scream subsided when her gaze caught Xam's. She stared into Xam's purple eyes, taking comfort from their sight.

"It's okay." Xam cooed, her motherly nature in full swing, "He's gone know, he can't hurt you. I won't let him." Xam softly stroked Gexamn's poofy hair.

Gexamn smiled softly at her, tears welling up in her eyes, "Thank you." she whispered. It was not until know that she realized how terrified she was.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" Xam smiled sweetly, "I am Xam."

"I'm Gexamn!" she chirped, taking Xam's outstretched hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

**Don't hit me, please. I know I left a few things unanswered in Radiant Garden and in Halloween Town and with Xam and Gexamn and I am sorry! Cedric and Izzy will be the start of something newer, I will elaborate later, maybe next chapter. I need to milk the following people for information:_ Raitokage_ (What will it take for Kylia to win his trust? Will it happen?), _ThunderBenderPrincess(_How will Gexamn react to these people?) _Leah, (How_ will Vivy react to Tori and Loki? Will she go with them, and what will they have to do?) AND EVERYONE! Please tell me where you reside and whether you care or not! PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU WANT YOUR MARK AND THE COLOR! Thank you, and Happy Holidays!**


	7. CONTEST ALERT!

**Sorry, I tricked you, this is not an update. Well, not an update on the story, but an update on my life (ie: an excuse for my inactive-ness).**

**I have been (almost so literally it's painful) up to my elbows in homework. I go to a school that revolves heavily on projects and groups, so guess where my time had been going? That, and I do like to read and watch television and draw and goof around. I have just started reading the _Harry Potter_ series and that has taken a hold on my brain, that and I have just discovered _Peter Pan and Scarlet _and, those of you who know me, know how big a deal this is for me ( I LOVE PETER PAN!!!) I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I have delayed your enjoyment of this story for so long and how deeply I wish I had time to write this for you guys. I have also neglected some of my other works such as _Adventure Awaits! _and _Love Knows No _Boundaries. I wish I could write chapters for these at least every week, but, apparently, the world does not want to give me time for this story! That, and I have just officially broken up with my boyfiend (as Ana calls them) and, well, that is sell explanatory. So, here is where you, my fabulous reviewers come in.**

**I am holding a mini-contest. I want you, the reviewer, to give me an idea of what you want to see in _Whispers of a Nightmare. _Do you want to see a big battle? Do you want to see the Whispers' overlord? Do you want to see a budding romance? Do you want to see something never before seen? You tell me!**

**The grand prize will be a special side story in this story about your character or the character of your choice, or a sketch drawn by me (You can view my work on the link on my profile, so you can decide which you prefer. XD Probably the side story) and, their idea will be featured in the story. Second prize will be will be either a one-shot with the pairing and genre of the winner's choice or a sketch drawn by me and, their idea will be featured in the story. Third prize will be having their idea in the story.**

**So, onward, my pretties! Just PM me your ideas! The judging will take place on March 1st. Don't worry, I will have a short chapter up before then to wet your appetites and get the gears in your head turning! Thank you so much for your patience and special thank yous for all who submit to me an idea!**

_**Second to the Right, and Straight on 'til Morning,**_

**_Koki-chan_**

_P. S: There will be another special prize up for anyone who reads my other story **Adventure Awaits** and suggests an idea for that! It would give me eternal happiness if you were to read it and give me your thoughts! Thankies!_


	8. Hiatus

**I had it all planned out with a nice intro and an intense bashing of myself including my punishment, which was to be dragged by my toes through the mud while being pelted with dung beetles. I may have lost some entries because my computer is a rotting piece of dung, and I am deeply sorry. You would have heard it in more detail had my brother not annoyed me so thoroughly that I accidentally deleted it. **_(grumble)_

**I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am, I sincerely wish I could write this story with much more ease and update for you everyday. But, apparently, I can't. I have run out of ideas, I have just been having a lot of problems lately, I'm beginning to find myself and I'm learning to cope with certain things. I could moan and whine about it for hours, but I won't. I have so many things to work on, it makes me want to cry. I really want to write this, but I can't. I have lost my glasses, they are brand new and cost a bundle, since my mother decided to indulge me. I can't find them and it makes me want to cry. I am having trouble at school and I find myself not caring, it makes me want to cry, really.**

**This story will be on a hiatus. A long one. I am so sorry, but, to make it up to you, ever single person who reviews this story will get a one-shot written about their character. That is how deeply sorry I am. PM me with the details and I will work until my fingers fall off.**

**Again, I want to express my deep regret for not being able to finish this promptly. Also, I have lost the contest entries due to a glitch in my computer, please resend them!**

_Second to the Right, and Straight on til Morning,_

**_Koki-chan_**


End file.
